Xenosaga IV: Universale Krise
by Destineylegend
Summary: This is my take on a fourth installment of the game. All the characters return, plus some new ones. Full summary inside, there might be some minor XSIII spoliers. chaosxKOSMOS, AllenxShion, and Jr.xMOMO are the main parings. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own a few characters in this story. They are Blair, Sciron, Fist, Speed, and Grieve. The other Xenosage characters belong to those who created the game.

Summary: The journey for Lost Jerusalem is nearing an end. And on the planet, there are tons of surprises. KOS-MOS is found outside the planet, and when Shion arrives, they try to rebuild her. But what is wrong with chaos, he is nervous of seeing her again. Can he get over the fact that she is an android. And what terrible power does the five new enemies possess. And the Testaments are back, what is going on. The adventure of a life time begins. But, will it end on a good note, or not. Get ready for the battle that will shape the very foundation of the universe. And, all of this centers around chaos, what do people want with him. Found out, as friendships grow, and love expands. The battle of all time begins, but who will be left standing. The parirings will be Jr.xMOMO, AllenxShion, chaosxKOS-MOS, and some OCxOC, and some ZiggyxJuli. Please R&R.

A/N: This is my first Xenosaga fic, so bare with me. I hope it sounds good, and if I need to change anything, please tell me and I'll get on it. Well, read on and enjoy the beginning of Xenosaga IV.

**

* * *

**

Xenosaga IV:

**Universale Krise**

Prologue

A loan craft floated silently in space, two sets of rings rotating around the hull of the ship. This ships name was the _Shadow Universe_.A few A.M.W.S. units floated beside the large craft, their weapons ready to blast anything that came into range. A gold A.M.W.S. flew at the front of the other units, it had a rifle in one hand, while holding a sword in the other. The pilot glanced over his systems, a beep sounding from the communications console. "This is Commander Blair," the pilot said as he answered the call.

"Commander, this is command," the voice said. "We got some Federation vessels coming towards this location."

"Want me to intercept them?" Blair asked.

"Yes, the master doesn't want one scratch on this ship, got that," the voice said.

"Understood, Blair out," the commander said. He turned off the device before turning back to his controls. "Okay boys, let's rumble." There was a loud cheer from the other units as they separated formation so that they could intercept the attacking vessels. As Blair approached the lead vessel, he saw them launch out a few A.M.W.S. units. "This is going to be fun," he whispered. He lifted up the rifle in his right hand and shot a rapid burst of gun fire at the first unit, destroying it in no time. He saw a A.M.W.S. head towards him at lightning speed, its blaster firing rapidly. Blair rolled his unit to the side to dodge the attacks, he then pushed his unit to full throttle. He put the sword in his left hand to the side, and as he passed the enemy unit, his sword slashed right through the cockpit, creating a huge explosion. He turned his head slightly to see the progress of his squad. They were taking care of the other units, and vessels with much ease. He grinned to himself as he charged towards the vessel again. As he closed in on some enemy units, he quickly blasted them down before he landed on one of the enemy vessels. He could see the horrified expressions of the crew on the bridge. He gave a small smile as he lifted his rifle and shot through the bridge. He kicked off the vessel and escaped the firing inferno. He saw a black A.M.W.S. unit come towards him, its sword drawn.

Blair threw his rifle out into space, since it was completely drained. He then charged towards the black unit, his sword shining in the light of the stars. He threw a slash at the black unit, who simply blocked it. Blair rotated around to land a kick into the A.M.W.S. unit. The black unit disengaged combat and flew back a ways, it then charged back towards the battle, sending a slash at Blair's cockpit. He lowered his unit so he could dodge the attack. He then spun around behind the black unit and slashed through its lowered defenses. He then flew back, so as not to be caught in the explosion. He heard an alarm began to sound and he looked at his controls. "Damn, my energy levels have dropped to .001," he muttered. "Too damn low to continue this fight." He looked up slowly to see the other members of his squad quickly take out a few other vessels. He gave a soft smile to himself, "I guess they can handle this anyway." He flipped the communications switch so he could speak to the bridge. "My energy levels have dropped to a dangerous level, I'm returning immediately."

"Understood Commander, head to dock 16," the voice commanded.

"On my way," Blair said. He turned his unit to face the _Shadow Universe_, and he headed at full speed towards it. His thoughts swarming with the idea of taking down a whole lot more units in the next battle.

-------------------------------------------------

A giant room in the center of the _Shadow Universe_ was dimly lit. Standing at the four points of the carpet in the center of the room, were four people in a black robe, their face covered by their hoods. Standing on the platform above them, his eyes staring out the ships window, was another black robed man. His eyes turned to the side to glance at the four men, his ears listening onto their conversation. "Why are we doing this?" one voice asked.

"Our journey to the realm of god rests with this decision," another voice said, this one with a strong southern accent.

"But, why do we need to go to Lost Jerusalem?" the voice asked again.

"Simple," another voice began, this one in a carefree sounding voice. "The only way to reach the realm of the gods, is to capture Abel and Nephilim."

"What of the one named Yeshua?" the last of the four voices asked, his a lower sounding one.

"I don't see the point of capturing that one Grieve," the southern accent sounding voice said. Grieve turned to him for a second.

"I thought he was one of the ones who hold the power of god," Grieve stated.

"I agree with Fist on this one," the high pitched voice said. "I really don't see the point of capturing Yeshua, I don't think his powers are as strong as the other two."

"You never know speed," the first voice said as he glanced at the robed man.

"I guess you are right Sciron, we can never really know," Speed commented. The man on the ledge above the four people smiled as he turned around to face the others, his red eyes darting outside the room. His grin becoming scarier. Outside, the guards lifted their spears to prohibit passage. A figure wrapped in a red robe, their face concealed by a red mask, stood in front of the guards.

"No one enters," the first guard said.

"Too bad," the red robed figure stated in a female voice. In a few seconds, three other robed figures appeared beside the red one. On her left, was a person in a white robe, their face was covered by a white mask. Beside her was a figure in a blue robe, they had a blue mask covering their features. And the last one was in a black robe, and he also had a black mask. Each mask was the same shape as the others as well. "We were called here," the woman said.

"I'm sorry, but you still can't enter," the guard said. The woman frowned behind her mask.

"and why not?" she asked.

"Since I was not briefed on your arrival, I can't permit you to enter, since I don't know if your lying," the other guard said. The woman frowned as she lowered her head.

"Very well," she simply said. That was the last thing they heard as the black robed figure stepped forward and shot a dark energy ball into each guard, killing them instantly.

"Shall we," the figure said in a male's voice. The woman nodded as she began to walk into the door, the other three right behind her. As they entered, the four men in the center turned to glance at them.

"Why are Testaments here?" Sciron asked.

"Ya, I don't remember calling you," Fist agreed.

"We were summoned by the master," the woman said, her eyes glancing up at the platform above them. She quietly teleported up to face the master. The other three stopping dead in the center of the room, their heads raised slightly to stare at the master.

"I weclome you my lovely," the man said as he walked forward. He placed his hand on her shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips. "Ready for your mission?"

"We are always ready," the woman said with a bow. He smiled as he lifted out a communication device which was beeping.

"Master!" the voice called on the other end.

"What is it?" he asked simply.

"We have reports that a few Federation craft are heading towards the research satelite," the voice replied.

"I wonder what they want there," the man thought as he rubbed his chin. He turned slightly to face the blue testament. "Blue Testament!" the man called. In an instant, the blue testament stood beside the red testament. "I want you to go to the research satelite, and give the Federation a warm welcome."

"Yes master," Blue Testament said with a bow. He then quietly teleported out of the room. The man then turned back to the device in his hand.

"I'm already on it," he simply said as he shut off the power. He turned to face the other two testaments, who teleported up to the platform as well. "As for you three. I want you to go to the locations specified in these disks." The man lifted out three disks and tossed them to each of the testaments. "I want you to find the crystals inside the areas."

"What are these crystals for?" White Testament asked in a female voice.

"They can store the power of Nephilim, Abel, and...Yeshua," the man said.

"So, I guess Yeshua is important," Fist said as he glanced at the master. The white and black testaments bowed, before teleporting out of the room. The red one lingered for a while however.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" the woman asked. The man chuckled as he lifted off her mask.

"Sure," he simply said as he gave her a quick kiss. "Now go, that crystal you are to find is the most important. With it, I can control Yeshua, and the power of god himself."

"I understand," Red Testament said. She bowed before also teleporting out of the room.

"Why are you kissing her, she's a human for crying out loud," Sciron said.

"Ya, its kind of disgusting," Speed agreed.

"You see, love can grant us ultimate power," the man said. "As long as we have those who would die to protect us, we can truly challenge god. You don't understand the power of love like I do."

"But, you don't love her," Grieve pointed out.

"Point, as long as I pretend, the power remains in effect," the man said. "And, as I continue this little play, my power is slowly increasing. Soon, with the power of the other three of course, I will have enough power to challenge god, and in turn, topple him from his throne. And together, we will conquer that realm and rule over this pathetic universe. Our journey must not be stopped." The other four saluted as they began to file out of the room slowly. The man on the platform snapped his fingers, a man appearing beside him in less than .01 nanoseconds.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"I want you to prepare the ship for launch," the black robed man began. "And also, check on the status of both the _Elsa_ and the _Durandal_. I won't to know their location. Then choose an appropriate speed that will get us to Lost Jerusalem a few days behind them."

"Why behind them sir?" the man asked.

"Simple, I want all the pieces for this little game to be on the same board. So when we attack the planet, we can take them down as well," the robed man said.

"Understood master!" the man saluted as he disappeared out of the room. The robed man sighed as he gazed out at the stars. He gave a soft smile as he lowered himself in his chair, his hands clasped to the armrests, his eyes drifting closed.

"I guess, I'll take a little nap," was the last thing the man said as he drifted into silence.

* * *

A/N: That was the prologue to this new story, I hope it wasn't to confusing. In the next chapter features chaos, and a character from the game we thought was dead, it will explain how he came back about a few chapters after the next one, so I hope you won't be confused. So, get ready for the next chapter, and I hope you like this story, till next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Xenosaga characters in this chapter.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It is longer than the last one, and I hope it gives you some more detail. So, read on please, I hope everyone who reads this reviews, I really love them.

* * *

Chapter 1

The waves splashed quietly on the shore, giving the beach and the ocean a peaceful and tranquil look. A young man with silver hair and blue eyes sat silently on the beach, he wore a simple blue jacket and black pants , quite different from the outfit he wore only a few months ago. His eyes gazed into the sky, silent tears were running down his cheek, and he didn't know why. "Are you crying?" a voice asked from the young man's side. The silver haired man turned slightly to see a tall man with black hair tied back in a sort of braid. He wore a green looking robe and he had white pants with a red rope tied around it. Attached to the material was a sheath and its sword. The silver haired man turned back to the sky and smiled weakly.

"It's nothing, just thinking about the good old days," the silver haired man said. The taller man smiled as he walked up to the side of his friend.

"And you are thinking about her, aren't you...chaos?" the tall man asked. The young man named chaos sighed as he turned his head to look at the man.

"You can always tell what's happening in this head of mine," chaos commented. "You are an interesting person...Jin Uzuki." Jin chuckled slightly as he gazed at the water.

"I'm not that interesting, I just can read you like a book," Jin said. "You are always thinking about her aren't you?"

"I can't help it, I miss her," chaos said simply. "I really want her to find her way here, but, at the same time, I don't won't her to come here."

"Why?" Jin asked as he got down on the sand and stretched out his legs. "Don't you love her?"

"Yeah, I do, but, it would never work," chaos sighed. "I don't know if I can even handle being near her. I might experience some emotions, and may end up hurting her."

"You won't hurt her, and, I think she cares for you as well, as hard as that may be," Jin said. The man closed his eyes and lend his head back, letting the wind brush up against his face. chaos turned his head slightly to stare at Jin.

"What if I tell her, she won't even know what love is," chaos commented. Jin laughed slightly as he opened his eyes and stared at his silver haired friend.

"If I remember correctly, she is more human now. She'll probably know what you're talking about," Jin said.

"I hope," chaos sighed again.

"Maybe we can ask my sister when they arrive if she can make her even more human," Jin said.

"That would be great, but, we have to find her first," chaos pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find her," Jin said. He gave a deep breath as he got off the ground and turned to chaos, his hand now extended. chaos took it and was hoisted up off the ground. "We can talk about this later. Abel and Nephilim have called a meeting."

"I guess we should get going," chaos said simply. Jin gave a nod, and together, the two friends headed off towards the location of the small village. chaos's mind swarming with thoughts of Shion, Allen, MOMO, Ziggy, Jr., the crew of the _Elsa_ and _Durandal_, and...KOS-MOS.

-------------------------------------------------

Shion gave a small yawn as she got herself out of her small bed. She walked over to the closet and slipped on some clothes, and then she headed off towards the bridge. She saw Allen come out of his room. She gave him a small smile as she walked up to him. She placed her arms around him and gave him a short kiss. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning to you too chief," Allen said.

"For the last time call me Shion, we are a couple now, you don't need to call me chief wherever we go," Shion said with annoyance.

"S-Sorry ch-I mean Shion," Allen said, quickly correcting himself. Shion shook her head as he made for the bridge. She looked around to see the drones going about their business. They entered the bridge and saw Jr. leaning up against the wall. At the computers on the right side of the ship sat Shelly, and beside her was Mary. Tony was busy guiding the ship forward, while Hammer was messing with controls. Captain Matthews lit a cigarette and gave a sigh as he watched the ships progress. He was board like everyone else. Jr. turned slightly to gaze at both Allen and Shion.

"Good morning you two, sleep well?" Jr. asked.

"I slept fine thank you," Shion replied.

"Same here," Allen answered. Jr. nodded before turning back to face Allen.

"The Professor has requested that you be sent down to the robot academy immediately," Jr. said. Allen nodded and turned to Shion.

"I'll see you later," Allen said. He gave her a quick kiss before heading towards the robot academy.

"Getting comfy with Allen?" Jr. asked with a smile.

"W-What?" Shion asked with surprise.

"Come on, don't try and hide it, you two are in love," Jr. chuckled.

"Shut up!" Shion snapped at him.

"Little Mastah," came Mary's voice. Jr. turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your little girlfriend is on the line," Mary replied. Jr. blushed as he caught Shion's smile.

"What's so funny," Jr. snapped.

"Your giving me a hard time about being in love, and look at you," Shion laughed.

"Very funny," Jr. said sarcastically. He turned and walked over to the console. His mind plotting ideas of revenge he can deal to the girl. He got to the console and saw MOMO staring at him.

"Hey," MOMO said happily. Jr. forgot his anger towards Shion as he smiled at his friend, and his secret crush for that matter. He was to scared to tell her how he felt.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Jr. asked.

"Just peachy," MOMO replied.

"That's good, what's the old man and Mizrahi doing?" Jr. asked.

"Oh, Ziggy and mom are out somewhere, I can only imagine what they are doing," MOMO said with a snicker.

"What's so funny?" Jr. asked confused.

"You are so dense," MOMO groaned.

"Am not," Jr. said defensively.

"I was implying that they are probably on a date or something," MOMO said.

"What!" Jr. exclaimed in a voice of pure shock. The others on the bridge turned to see what Jr. was yelling about. "I can't believe this, the old man and Mizrahi a couple, wouldn't that be like...weird?"

"I guess," MOMO said as she placed a finger on her chin and thought. "She is human and he is a cyborg, but, it could still work."

"I can't believe this, even the old man is getting someone to love," Jr. mumbled.

"Anyway," MOMO's voice cut through Jr.'s thoughts. "How is the search for Lost Jerusalem going?"

"It's kind of boring, but I have a feeling we will be there shortly," Jr. said confidently.

"I hope so," MOMO said with a smile. "When you find it can you give me a call, Ziggy and myself will head over there then. I really want to see chaos again."

"Do you love chaos or something?" Jr. asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What! No, no, he is a good friend, and I really enjoyed hanging out with him. He's also older than me," MOMO said, fear evident in her voice. She didn't like chaos in that way, and just hearing that freaked her out.

"Oh, okay," Jr. said. He sighed in his head, he was happy that she didn't think of chaos in that way. "Don't worry, we will call you."

"Thanks, talk to you later then," MOMO said, the past comment about chaos completely forgotten. Jr. nodded and turned off the communication device.

"Little Master!":Hammer called. Jr. looked over to see what the man wanted.

"What is it?" Jr. asked.

"There is a planet coming in range," Hammer said.

"Can you tell what kind of planet it is?" Captain Matthews asked.

"I can try," Hammer said. He quickly pressed some buttons, turning to Shelly and Mary to see what they could get. "The readings match up perfectly," he finally said. "That planet is putting off the same signature as our home world."

"Then that means," Jr. said with his hand on his chin.

"That it's Lost Jerusalem," Shion finished for the U.R.T.V. Jr. nodded at her before moving his eyes to gaze at Tony.

"All right Tony, take us full speed towards that planet," Jr. commanded. "We will be seeing chaos before dinner."

"Got it Little Master!" Tony exclaimed as he pushed the throttle of the _Elsa_ into full speed. The ship launched forward at an amazing speed. Everyone was anxious to reach the planet after months and months of searching. As they neared the planet, they could make out the details that show that it is in fact Lost Jerusalem. The ship suddenly shuddered. Jr. and Shion were thrown to the ground while the others were thrown into their different consoles.

"What the hell was that?" Jr. asked no one in particular as he got himself off the ground. He turned his eyes to gaze out the window and saw a squadron of A.M.W.S. units flying near them, their guns at the ready. "Damn," Jr. muttered.

"What was that!" a voice yelled from the doorway. The members on the bridge turned to see The Professor, Allen, and Scott standing beside each other.

"Shion!" Allen yelled as he ran over to pick her up off the ground.

"Don't worry Allen, nothings wrong," Shion tried to assure him. But he wouldn't let up as he scanned every part of her body. When he was convinced that she was fine, he gave her a quick kiss.

"I was just worried," Allen said. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I understand," Shion said with a meaningful look. "It's okay."

"No time to celebrate, every one brace yourselves, we need to break through to the planet," Jr. said. "Tony!"

"On it," Tony said as he pushed the throttle and the _Elsa_ stormed towards the planet. The crew felt another blast as one of the A.M.W.S. fired at the ship.

"Damn, can't they leave us alone," Jr. growled. The ship took a pounding as it continued its run towards the planet. One blast shot into one of the engines and made the ship slow down considerably.

"Damn," Hammer screamed in a panic voice. "They took out the engine. They will get us at this rate."

"This is pathetic, we finally find the planet, and now we are about to be killed," Captain Matthews growled. Jr. turned and watched as one of the A.M.W.S. approached the bridge. His face turned into a snarl as he waited for the inevitable end.

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean!" chaos shouted as he smashed his hands on the table he was at.

"I'm serious," Nephilim said. "There are A.M.W.S. units on the outside of this planet."

"How could they find their way here," chaos growled.

"That I can't tell you. But, it is obvious that who ever sent them knows exactly where this planet is," Nephilim said.

"There has also been a report that a ship is closing in on this vicinity," Abel commented. "And I'm betting that the A.M.W.S. will attack them on site."

"Do you want us to go out and save that ship?" chaos asked.

"I want you to take out those A.M.W.S. and turn that vessel around," Nephilim instructed.

"But, what if its the _Elsa_?" chaos asked.

"You will contact me if it is," Nephilim said. "And together with Abel, we'll decide if they will be allowed to land."

"What!" Jin finally spoke up. "Why do you have to think about it? They helped us remember. As far as I'm concern they are allowed to come to this planet."

"That may be true," Nephilim sighed.

"But, we need to make sure that their reasons are pure," Abel said. "If it is then we will use our power to sense their hearts, and find out what their plans are."

"I'm sorry, but if we find out that they are here for reasons we don't approve of. We will send them away," Nephilim said. "Now, go chaos and Jin."

"Yes Nephilim," chaos sighed as he made his way out of the room.

"Don't worry, we will take care of this," Jin commented as he also left the room. chaos and Jin made their way through the village and to the starport that was set up to hold any ships that the planet produced, and the E.S.'s. chaos and Jin entered the starport and headed over to one of the four E.S.'s.

"Good morning chaos and Jin," a voice said from their side. They turned to see a group of small children run up to them. "What are you doing today?"

"We got to go out on a mission in space," chaos told them.

"Ah man, are you going to be long?" one of the kids asked.

"We shouldn't be," Jin told the kids. "We will finish this up as quick as possible."

"So, you'll have time to play with us?" another kid asked.

"Sorry, maybe tomorrow," Jin said.

"Why?" one of the kids asked.

"Because, after we get back, we'll need to head back home," chaos said. "I've got a lot of stuff to clean up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay chaos and Jin, we will see you tomorrow then," another kid said. With that the group of kids ran out of the starport and to the beach, most likely, to play. chaos sighed to himself as he made his way towards the E.S.'s.

"What are we going to do if the others are allowed to land?" Jin asked.

"What do you mean?" chaos asked as he turned his eyes towards Jin.

"I mean we have four E.S.'s, and there is probably going to be eight people," Jin began. "So, who will pilot which one?"

"Don't worry about that Jin, we will decide when they get here," chaos sighed. Jin nodded as they reached the E.S. Asher. "Let's get going." Jin climbed into the pilot's seat, while chaos took the co-pilot chair above him. They turned on their controls and made sure everything was running smoothly.

"This is E.S. Asher, ready to launch," Jin spoke over the communication device.

"Understood E.S. Asher, all systems are green, launch when ready," a voice at the other end said. Jin nodded to himself as he turned off the device and prepared to lift off from the starport.

"Here we go," Jin said. He pushed the throttle forward and the E.S. Asher launched out of the starport. They exited the atmosphere shortly after take off, and they could make out a ship heading towards the planet, it was in fact the _Elsa_. A squadron of A.M.W.S. were firing at the ship, and one blast hit the engines.

"They will be destroyed at that rate," chaos said. He aimed the two guns on the E.S.'s shoulders and fired. The two blasts took down two of the A.M.W.S. that were in the back. The E.S. then lifted up the guns on each of its arms and fired rapidly, taking out a total of three more A.M.W.S. units. One of the units headed towards Asher, who merely rolled to the side, firing its cannons at the exact time, taking out the enemy unit. chaos turned his head to stare at the _Elsa_ and he could make out an A.M.W.S. heading towards the bridge. "Jin!" Jin looked up at chaos. "Over there." Jin followed his friends site to see an A.M.W.S. prepare to fire at the bridge.

"Damn," Jin said. He turned the Asher and headed full speed towards the A.M.W.S. chaos aimed the cannons on the Asher's shoulder, and fired at the enemy unit, destroying it. The Asher flew by the bridge, and chaos glanced to the side to see a wide eyed Jr. staring at them. He smiled as the Asher turned and began to take down the other enemy units.

-------------------------------------------------

The others watched as the A.M.W.S. approached the ship, each with their teeth gritted as they watched the gun take aim. In an instant a blast came from the side and completely destroyed the unit. "It can't be," Shion muttered.

"It is, it's the Asher," Allen said.

"I thought the Asher was destroyed in that battle at Michtam," Shion said.

"It was, it must have been rebuilt," Jr. said with wide eyes as he watched the Asher pass by the bridge. They then saw the Asher turn sharply and headed towards the other enemy units. They couldn't believe their eyes as the Asher maneuvered expertly, and destroyed enemy units like they were nothing.

"I wonder who's piloting it?" Hammer asked.

"That I don't know, but whoever it is has a lot to answer for," Jr. growled. "I hate it when someone else uses the Asher."

"Let's not get angry Little Mastah," Mary said.

"Ya, your right," Jr. said with a sigh as he turned back to the battle at hand. He just hoped that whoever this guy was, he was on their side.

-------------------------------------------------

Jin flipped the Asher in the air to dodge a sword that one of the enemy units held. He then turned the guns and fired a rapid shot at the unit. He then rolled the Asher to the left to dodge a two beam blasts. chaos aimed the cannons and fired two shots, destroying the attacking units. "One more," Jin said as he shifted the Asher around to face the other one. This last enemy unit headed at full speed towards the Asher, its gun blazing. Jin ducked down and launched to a spot directly under the unit. Jin smiled as he lifted up the device on the Asher's arm. He shoved the device into the unit, and activated the swords that extended from the weapon. Piercing the armor of the unit, and, destroying it.

"That's that," chaos said with a sigh. Jin nodded as he moved the Asher towards the _Elsa_. chaos's eyes caught a glimpse of something floating along side the _Elsa_. "Jin, over there." Jin followed chaos's finger and headed over to the object. He slowly lifted the Asher's hands so that it could grab it. chaos looked down and his breath caught in his throat. It was KOS-MOS.

"I guess we did find her," Jin smiled.

"Yeah," chaos whispered.

"You okay?" Jin asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just peachy," chaos said as he pressed some controls.

"What is it," the voice of Nephilim asked over the communications device.

"The ships is that of the _Elsa_," chaos began. "And we also found the remains of..." chaos broke off slightly.

"KOS-MOS," Jin finished for him. chaos gave him a thankful look.

"Hmmm...that is wonderful," Nephilim said. There was a long pause over the line, Nephilim and Abel were probably using their powers at the moment. After a while Nephilim finally spoke up, "They are allowed to land. Please guide them in."

"Understood," chaos said. He turned off the device and turned towards the _Elsa_. "You are allowed to land on Lost Jerusalem. Please follow us."

"Understood," came the voice of Captain Matthews. chaos smiled slightly at the look of surprise that would be evident on their faces. He took one last glance to KOS-MOS who was still in the Asher's hands.

"Let's go Jin," chaos whispered.

"Right," Jin said. He turned the Asher towards the planet and headed towards it, the _Elsa_ right behind them. chaos closed his eyes slightly, and thought of KOS-MOS the whole way to the starport.

* * *

A/N: There it was, my next chapter. In the next chapter, the others are shocked to see chaos and Jin. And Jin tells them how he came back to life. And chaos talks to KOS-MOS even though she is still shut down. All right, I really would like everyone to review, I really love reviews. I'll get the next chapter started as fast as I can, thanks for reading this story, and giving my first Xenosaga fic a warm welcome. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the xenosaga characters.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, and it's the longest chapter I've ever done in any of my stories. And I hope it's better than the others. There is more action in this one. Well, read on, and thanks to all those who have read this and reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 2

The _Elsa _flew slowly towards the atmosphere, the E.S. Asher keeping even pace with the ship so it didn't lose it. The pair entered the atmosphere and picked up speed towards the starport. chaos opened his eyes and turned to his radar to make sure that the _Elsa_ was right behind them. "I wonder what they are going to think," he said absently.

"About what?" Jin asked, his eyes shifting up to stare at his friend.

"About seeing you back," chaos said, his eyes locking with Jin's as he looked down.

"They probably will be, I mean, they probably thought I was dead or something," Jin said as he turned the controls so that the Asher headed straight for the starport. chaos sighed as he turned his eyes toward the hand of the Asher, catching a glimpse of the remains of KOS-MOS. "You worried?"

"What?" chaos asked as he returned to reality, his eyes turning to Jin. "N-No, I'm not worried. I know she will be fine."

"I mean, are you still scared of seeing her even after she is rebuilt?" Jin asked.

"A little bit," chaos confessed. "It's going to be hard to see her again."

"It probably is," Jin nodded in agreement. "But, you will have to talk to her eventually. She's going to be around Shion and Allen a lot."

"You're right, I better get ready to talk to her then," chaos said with a sigh. The Asher entered the starport, and the duo turned to the vacant spot to see the _Elsa_ land on the ground. The ramp lowered, and the entire crew started coming out. chaos grimaced as they saw the expecting looks on their eyes.

"Now what's wrong?" Jin asked.

"Nothing," chaos said as he raised up the restraint that was on his body. Jin shrugged at the answer as he used the controls to lower the hand of the Asher. He opened it up and slowly put KOS-MOS on the hard ground. Jin and chaos saw the look of surprise on the crew's face. Shion ran from her spot and cradled KOS-MOS's battered frame.

"Let's go," Jin said. He lifted his restraint and opened the door. He walked slowly out and looked down to see everyone look at him in shock.

"Jin!" they all said in unison. Jin smiled as he jumped off the cockpit of the Asher and walked towards the group.

"How did you survive?" Shion asked as she got up and walked over to her brother.

"I'll answer all questions once we return to our home," Jin said. "We even have a lab set up so you can start working on KOS-MOS."

"We?" they all asked.

"Yep," Jin said as he turned to stare at the Asher. "Are you coming?" In a few seconds they could all make out the silver hair, and later the body of their other friend, chaos.

"chaos!" they shouted joyfully as they ran over to him. Shion, Mary, and Shelly gave him a hug while the men just shook his hand.

"It's good to see you guys also," chaos said. He turned to gaze at KOS-MOS for a few seconds.

"We should head to the house," Jin said as he lifted up KOS-MOS and headed towards the exit of the starport. "Are you guys coming?!" he called back to the group. The others nodded to each other and ran after him. The crew of the _Elsa_ was anxious to learn how Jin survived, and Shion was ready to start rebuilding KOS-MOS. Jin turned his eyes to stare at his sister. _I should tell her to make KOS-MOS more human before she starts rebuilding her_, he told himself. The group continued in silence. Each of them with their own thoughts. They were either thinking about seeing KOS-MOS rebuilt, or their friends. chaos was the only one thinking and hoping that KOS-MOS would return his feelings, he was really hoping.

-------------------------------------------------

Blue Testament sighed as he stood in the main area of the research satelite. He had his hands at his side as his eyes scanned the doorway from behind his mask. "Where are the damn Federation soldiers," he grumbled. He could here the gunfire from a few rooms before the main area. He sighed again as he turned to the different controls. Why was the Federation taking so long. They should be able to take down a few soldiers. This was such a drag in his opinion. He lifted his head and stared at the celing, "Why did the master send me on such a damn mission. I thought I would have some fun killing Federation soldiers, now I'm ticked off. Even if they come, I won't be in the mood to fight them. But, I have too." He walked forward slowly and closed his eyes. He could see the soldiers moving through the satellite. He then opened his eyes, they were here.

Federation soldiers stormed the room and expected a huge squadron to be there to welcome them. All they saw was a blue robed figure standing in the center. "Who are you?" the one in front asked. The blue robed figure lifted his head and glared at them.

"About damn time," Blue Testament growled. "I was here thinking you would never show up. I'm really bored right now."

"Huh?" one of the soldiers asked. Blue Testament sighed as he pulled out a sword from no where. Some of them recognized the sword, and their faces went pale.

"Y-You are," the lead soldier stuttered as he walked slowly back.

"Yes," was all the Blue Testament said as he charged forward. His left hand began glowing a blue color as he sent a wave of ice at the soldiers. A few of them rolled out of the way, while the unlucky few were crushed when the ice exploded on them. The soldiers lifted their guns and began to fire rapidly. Blue Testament grinned behind his mask and did a flip over the gun fire and landed beside a soldier. He slashed his sword through the soldiers body. Quickly turning around he struck another soldier. He removed his blood stained sword and jumped in the air, coming down with a vertical slash through one soldier. He rolled to the side to dodge another storm of gunfire. He then lifted his left hand and shot out a blizzard of ice crystals. Each one managing to pierce the flesh of the soldiers. They all let out a scream as they collapsed onto the ground, blood everywhere. He turned his head to see the lead soldier stare at him with a fear, a few of his men were in the same state.

Blue Testament grinned again as he got fully up and lifted up his hand. He shot a giant wave of ice, which crushed the remaining soldiers into nothing. All that was left was the blood that had sprayed from their bodies due to the pressure. He sighed as he marched out of the room and towards where his E.S. was waiting. He got into the cockpit and turned on some controls and glanced briefly at his radar. There were no more living things in the satellite. He pulled up the communication device for the _Shadow Universe_. "Yes?" came the dark voice of the master.

"There is no one left aboard the research satellite," Blue Testament reported.

"I see," the dark voice said. "Very well, use your E.S. to store the data from the satelite. And then, you can destroy it along with the Federation ships that are near it."

"Understood," Blue Testament said as he turned off the communications device. He started fiddling with controls and brought up the data that was stored inside the satellite. He inserted a disk and waited for the data to be completely stored. After a few minutes the download of the data was complete, and he removed the disk. He turned on the E.S. and expanded the blue wings on the back. The E.S. was a giant blue demon looking thing. It held an ice like sword, and had two spikes on each side of its head. Its wings were long and broken, they also had ice frozen onto them. Blue Testament grinned as he raised up the E.S. and blasted a hole into the satellites hull. He then flew the E.S. out and turned it around. He pressed a button on the console and opened up a few guns on the wings, and then raised up the E.S.'s sword and aimed it at the satellite. He grinned as he moved the E.S. a few more feet back. The Federation ships were unsuspecting when the guns began to shoot energy into the sword. The ice sword began glowing an icy color as a blue sphere began to form at the tip of the blade. The Blue Testament grinned as he fired the massive energy into the satellite. He watched with glee as the satellite and all Federation ships in the vicinity were completely wiped out. He turned his E.S. around slowly, and flew back towards the _Shadow Universe_.

-------------------------------------------------

"This is so boring," White Testament said in a female voice. She jumped over an opening that formed on the ground. A few arrows then shot at her from the sides. She simply ducked and rolled under the barrage of arrows. "This is to primitive," she complained. Truth is, she loved mechanical stuff, and she wanted to deal with stuff like that. Not some damn piece of primal shit. She jumped onto a single ledge and landed on her knees. She looked up slightly to see a huge block coming towards her. She sighed behind her mask as she lifted her hand and a barrier of light formed. She got up and then shot a burst of lightning from her hand. She sometimes wondered why she was White Testament when she could shoot lightning from her hands. Shouldn't she be Yellow Testament or something. She would never figure it out. She walked into a circular room, and saw different sized ledges all around the walls. In the center was a pedestal with a crystal in it. She smirked behind her mask as she walked towards it. "This is too easy," White Testament laughed as she extended her hand to take the crystal. She stopped when she heard a sound, and quickly jumped backwards. "The hell!" A giant rock monster stood in front of her. It had giant solid body, and stood about 10 ft. tall.

"You who come for this crystal, can not receive it," the monster growled.

"And why?" White Testament asked, already knowing the answer.

"This crystal was set here by Abel and may not be removed," the monster growled. "If you try to remove it, you will die."

"Very well," White Testament sighed. She raised up her hand and a handle emerged. The handle had square edges, and a whole in the center, where the user was too hold it. She grasped the handle and held her fist out, the blade of the handle extended away from her hand. The color of the blade was white, and had yellow streaks going down the edge. She grinned behind her mask as she placed the flat side of the blade on her shoulder, her hand still grasped around the square looking hilt. "Come then." The monster let out a roar as it charged White Testament. She smirked as she dodged the attack with ease and jumped onto one of the ledges along the wall. She aimed the blade at the monster and laughed. "Is that all you got?" The monster let out an angry yell as it rammed the wall, causing White Testament to stumble a bit. "Your annoying," she growled. She did a front flip off of the ledge and landed behind the monster. It turned slowly and glared at her.

"Must kill you!" the beast roared.

"Man, you need to learn English," White Testament said. The monster let out another roar as it charged her again. It threw a fist at her, which White Testament dodged by jumping onto the arm as it hit the ground. She then put the weird looking blade to her side and charged forward. She swung the blade when she got to the head, and a spark of electricity smashed through the rock monster. It's head exploded into rubble, and slowly the rest of its body crumbled. "Boring," she muttered. She jumped out of the rubble and put her weird blade away. She grabbed the crystal and smiled at her victory. She then headed out of the cave and back to her E.S., it was time to begin the masters final plan. She grinned as she thought about what could happen, she couldn't wait.

-------------------------------------------------

Black Testament walked through the narrow hallway, his eyes constantly moving around the area. He sighed to himself since this was boring. Why were the testaments doing such boring things. He turned a corner and continued his slow walk down the dimly lit passage. "Well the hell are some monsters," he muttered. "I've never been this bored in a long time. Ever since my failed attempt to bring order to this universe. Damn Shion, damn KOS-MOS, damn Nephilim and Abel, and damn you Yeshua," Black Testament chanted, his face turning into a snarl as he continued into a small room. He saw a crystal hanging off the wall, and he looked around to see tiles on the ground. He thought to himself, why this would be the only room with tiles. He walked slowly towards the crystal and extended his hand to take it. His eyes widened behind his mask when he felt the floor shake. He jumped backwards and readied himself for what ever was coming. A figure with dark wings appeared in front of the crystal. The creature had two long fangs, and demonic eyes. It was strongly built, and had four razor sharp claws on both its hands and feet. It let out a screech as it took a step forward.

"Why are you here?" It asked in a demonic voice.

"I'm here for the crystal," Black Testament replied simply.

"Well you can't have it," the creature scoffed. "Nephilim has entrusted me with this crystal. And I won't allow a stinking human to take it."

"Fine, you want to do this the hard way," Black Testament sighed. He lifted his head to see the beast charge towards him. He sidestepped the claw and attack, and then ducked under a simple punch aimed at the head. Black Testament rolled backwards on the ground and came up in a standing position. The beast let out another screech as it charged Black Testament again. He sighed behind his mask and lifted up his hand a dark energy was beginning to form. He shot a simple shot that ripped through the creatures skin. He then formed a dark energy in his hand again, but this time it became a scythe. He whirled it in the air and held it at his side. The creature was howling in pain as it tried to get rid of the pain its body was feeling. Black Testament grinned behind his mask as he ran forward. He held the scythe with two hands as he struck through the monster. The creature let out another screech as it backed up, its body feeling even more pain. "Ready to die?" The beast jumped into the air and came down with all the speed it could muster. Black Testament's scythe began to glow a dark color as he took it back and slashed a blade of energy out and slice through the creature. It let out another screech before it collapsed on the ground in half.

Black Testament disengaged the scythe and walked towards the creature. He smirked as he lifted up his hand and shot a dark energy into the separate halves of the monster, dissolving them into nothing. He turned on his heel and walked towards the crystal. He picked up and smiled at his achievement. He then turned on his heel again and marched out of the room and towards his E.S. that was waiting for him at the entrance. He smiled the whole way there, he would soon be able to destroy his old friend once and for all. And he wondered what Yeshua would think when he saw that he was alive. He chuckled at the thought as he continued through the cave.

-------------------------------------------------

Red Testament walked slowly through the cave, her eyes glancing at the lava surrounding the pathway. "Man, why would a crystal be in such a dangerous place," she wondered. She stopped abruptly when she heard a sound coming from the sides. "So, I've got some company." She turned around to see five figures covered head to toe in fire. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes," she chuckled.

"Damn human must shut mouth," one of the monsters growled.

"We will kill intruder," another added. Red Testament smiled as the five creatures charged at her. She raised up her right hand, and a giant sword covered in fire appeared.

"Now, let's have some fun," Red Testament grinned. She ducked under one creature and moved the sword in an upper slash, cleaving the creature in two. She then sidestepped a punch from another creature. She then rotated around and struck her sword through the defenseless creature. She then did a back flip to dodge a simple fireball. She rotated in the air and took her sword in both hands and unleashed a powerful slash, killing the creature in an instant. The other two charged the Red Testament together, their hands glowing as they prepared to unleash a powerful fire attack. She placed her sword on her back, and then lifted both hands. Her lips turning into a smirk behind her mask as she shot a wave of lava at the creatures. The lava smashed against the creatures, and do to all the heat, not even the fire creatures could survive the attack. She sighed again as she turned around and continued through the cave. A few minutes later she arrived in a large room with lava all around. In the center was a single ledge, and on the ledge was a pedestal. She walked down the very narrow pathway, and stood before the pedestal. "Hmmm...this was too easy." She jumped back, and as soon as she did, a fire attack was launched at where she was standing. She turned her head to see a giant monster in the pool of lava. It let out a roar as it prepared to shoot another lava attack from its mouth. "Damn," Red Testament muttered. The attack hurled at her, and she raised up her hands to make a barrier of fire. "You'll have to do better than that!" she yelled at the monster.

"Human calling great lava monster weak!" the monster roared. "Pitiful human must now die!" It lifted its giant hands and swung at the ledge. Red Testament jumped into the air, barley dodging the attack. She removed her sword as she came and cleaved off the hand.

"Got you," Red Testament said triumphantly. The beast roared as the hand began to bubble, and then shoot out a wave of lava. Red Testament raised up her sword and placed her left hand on it. The blade then shot its own wave of lava out. The beast used all of its energy to push against the Red Testament's attack, and didn't see her disappear and reappear above it. The beast looked up and saw the Red Testament holding her sword with both hands. She grinned behind her mask as she brought the sword down and began slashing through the monster. The blade stopped in the middle of the beast's body, and the Red Testament smirked as she turned the sword and grabbed the handle. She then ripped through the left and right sides of the beast, causing it to let out a high pitch screech. When she landed on the ledge, she was holding two smaller blades, fire still covering them. She watched happily as the beast began to sink and die within its lava home. She turned back to the pedestal and lifted up the crystal, her eyes shining with glee behind her mask. "The master will be so happy," she smiled. She then turned on her heel and marched out of the room and towards the entrance where her E.S. was waiting.

-------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon before the gang arrived at the home of Jin and chaos. They walked in slowly and Jin carried KOS-MOS into the lab that was situated in the back of the house. Shion, Allen, The Professor, and Scott followed Jin to the lab so that they could start rebuilding KOS-MOS immediately. The crew of the _Elsa_ lounged around the living room, while Jr. went into the kitchen with chaos to help get somethings ready for dinner. chaos opened up a cupboard and began to pull out some contents. He turned to Jr., "Can you grab some pots?" Jr. nodded as he walked over to the area where chaos pointed to. They worked in the kitchen for a while, and in that time Shion was looking at some computer screens, and determining if the body of KOS-MOS could be repaired. She scanned the data as it moved up the screen, her eyes moving really fast. Allen was at a computer that Jin was telling them about.

"This computer is a special device that we developed here," Jin said. "You can use this to build KOS-MOS, as long as you have all the material stored inside the device that is over there." Jin pointed to where KOS-MOS lay, and sure enough there was a device situated near her.

"So, we can use that and it will rebuild her for us?" Allen asked.

"Yes, it will rebuild her so that she is the same as when she was a few months ago," Jin explained.

"Well, that is more convenient," Allen said. "Will she still see us as her creators?"

"Yes," Jin said. He turned to stare at Shion. "Is that okay with you sis?"

"Huh?" Shion said, her thoughts being interrupted. "Oh, yeah, that will be fine. It will also give us time to listen to your story."

"All right," Jin nodded. He walked over to Shion and glanced at the screen. "Are these the materials we need?"

"Yes," Shion said with a nod.

"Okay," Jin said. He got up and turned to face Scott and Allen. "Here are the list of materials. There is a closet over there with each material in it. Once you get those walk over to the device and begin storing them." He threw a computer device at the two individuals who took it and began heading to the closet. Shion walked over to the damaged KOS-MOS and began to rub her hand threw the blue hair.

"Don't worry KOS-MOS, you will be back to normal in no time," Shion whispered. Jin watched his sister and smiled as he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I have a question?" Jin asked.

"Huh?" Shion asked as she looked up at her brother.

"Do you think you can make KOS-MOS more human?" Jin asked.

"Well...yeah, but, why would we do that?" Shion asked. "I mean she will still be a machine and all."

"Don't worry about the whys," Jin said. "I just want you to do it."

"I need to understand why I'm doing it," Shion pressed.

"Let's just say it has something to do with chaos," Jin whispered.

"What do you me-" Shion abruptly cut off when it finally hit her. "I see."

"So, can you do it?" Jin asked.

"Yes, I can," Shion nodded. She walked over to the computer console and began to hit different keys, her eyes scanning the screen. She then pulled out a disk and inserted it into the computer. She then pressed some more buttons, and began to download the information into the disk. "Done!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Jin asked.

"Yep," Shion said as she got out of the chair and made her way back to KOS-MOS. She opened up a hatch on the androids head to uncover a slot. She then lifted up the disk and inserted it. "Okay, that should do it," she said as she got up and stretched. "The disk is loading the data into her, so now she will be more human."

"That's good," Jin said. They turned to see Allen and Scott come back into the room with all the material.

"We got the material that was needed," Scott said.

"Good, store it into the device so that it can begin rebuilding her," Jin instructed. He then turned to The Professor, "Do you think you can operate the terminal and oversee that the device does what its supposed to do?"

"I can," The Professor said. He made his way over to the console and sat down. A few minutes later Scott came to his side to aid in the operation of the machine. The Professor scanned the computer and estimated how much time it would take to complete the repairs. "This is awsome!" The Professor exclaimed. "With this machine it will take less time than if we did it by hand!"

"How long will it take," Allen asked.

"Let's see if my estimations are correct...no more than 4 hours," The Professor replied. "And after she is done repairing, she will have to charge up, and that will take about 3 hours."

"Okay," Jin nodded. "I'll bring some food to you guys so that you don't starve."

"That will be fine," The Professor said as he began to operate the machine. Jin turned to Shion and Allen and motioned for them to follow him. They entered the living room and saw the other members of the gang begin to eat the dinner that Jr. and chaos cooked. Jin walked over and lifted up two of the plates.

"I'll take these to The Professor and Scott," Jin said as he left for a little bit. Everyone ate and talked joyfully with each other. After chaos was done, he got up slowly and cleaned off his plate in the kitchen.

"I'm going out for a while!" chaos called to the others.

"Okay, be careful out there!" Jin called back. chaos nodded to himself as he exited the door and headed down to the beach. He stopped where the waves were splashing on the shore, and he turned his head up to stare at the sky.

"I guess I better get ready to talk to KOS-MOS," chaos whispered. Tears dripped down his cheek, and he didn't know why, or care. He was sad, because he knew that KOS-MOS would never return his feelings. Why was he falling in love with an android anyway. Even if he tells her, she won't care and probably say something like 'Those feelings don't compute' or something like that. He dropped onto the ground and began to gaze out at the ocean. His thoughts kept going back to her. "I just got to hope and pray," chaos whispered. "I hate this," he snapped as he lowered his head down, tears still falling down his face. He turned his head back to face the house, "I'll go see her after the others go to sleep." A sudden pain went through chaos's head as he grasped it with his gloved hand. He began to pant as he let his hand down. "W-What was that?" he asked himself. He turned his head back up to the sky. "Something is about to happen, but what? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out." With that he fell back onto the ground and began to shut his eyes. _I'll just take a little nap_ was the only thing he told himself as he drifted into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

As chaos left the house Jr. got up and headed to one of the bedrooms. "I need to contact MOMO and Ziggy," he told the group. The others nodded as he entered the room. He pulled out a communications device and began to hit in some digits. In a second MOMO's face was on the screen. "Hey MOMO."

"Hi Jr." MOMO said cheerfully.

"Guess what?" Jr. asked.

"You found Lost Jerusalem!" MOMO cried happily.

"Yep," Jr. said. "We met chaos and Jin also."

"Jin's alive," MOMO said happily. "Oh, I'm so glad."

"Yeah, we are also rebuilding KOS-MOS, so you will also get to see her when you arrive," Jr. said.

"Awsome!" MOMO exclaimed. "Can you send me the coordinates?"

"Yep, hold on a sec," Jr. said. He pulled out another device and plugged it into the communications device that he was using. He then entered the coordinates and sent them to MOMO.

"All right, I got them," MOMO said. "I'll leave with Ziggy as soon as we can."

"Great, I'll see you soon then," Jr. said. "Be careful."

"I will," MOMO said. Jr. turned off the communications device and sighed.

"I'll tell her when she arrives I guess," Jr. told himself. He pocketed the device and made his way back to the living room.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I can begin to tell you how I'm alive," Jin said.

"What about chaos?" Tony asked.

"He's already heard this," Jin informed them. "Now let's begin. When I went back to where Nephilim, Abel, and chaos were. I aided KOS-MOS in defending them so that they could begin the transfer. I ended up getting killed before the completion. Since I was on the planet, I was also teleported with them when we went to Lost Jerusalem. chaos asked them if we can bring him back, and they said it was possible. While the other souls were being reborn, they prepared to begin the preparations for my rebirth. I didn't want it though."

"Why?" Shion interrupted. "I mean, didn't you want to see me again."

"I did, but, I didn't think it was right for me to be reborn," Jin said. "I even asked them why they brought me back. And they said it was because I gave my life to help accomplish the task. So, after that I was glad they brought me back. I've been living here ever since then."

"So, that's how you are back," Shion mused. "Anyway, I'm glad they decided to bring you back. I would be lonely without you." Shion got out of her chair and threw her arms around her brother. "I'm so glad."

"Me too," Jin said. He lifted up his hand and patted her gently on the back. "So how is Allen treating you?" Jin asked with a smirk.

"U-Umm...he's treating me fine," Shion blushed.

"I see, finally hooked up didn't you," Jin chuckled. "I'm glad."

"Thanks Mr. Uzuki," Allen said.

"Call me Jin please, I hate having titles," Jin chuckled.

"Okay, Jin," Allen said as he got up and shook Jin's hand again. "Anyway, we are glad you are alive."

"Thanks," Jin said. "Are MOMO and Ziggy coming?" Jin asked, his eyes turning to face Jr.

"Yep, I just called them a little while ago," Jr. said.

"That's good," Jin said. He turned his attention outside to see the night begin to set in. "It's almost time to get some sleep."

"We should head back to the _Elsa_, it will make some room here for the others also," Captain Matthews said.

"Well, someone will need to walk you to the starport then," Jin said. "So, let's get going." He got out of his chair and made for the door.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Shelly said.

"Take care Little Mastah," Mary said cheerily.

"Take care guys," Hammer and Tony piped in.

"I guess we'll leave The Professor and Scott here," Captain Matthews said.

"Okay, we'll take care of them," Jr. nodded.

"All right, bye," the crew said as they made their way to the door and followed Jin outside. The others waited around for Jin to get back, which wasn't very long.

"Ok, Shion and Allen will have the guest bedroom. Jr., you okay with sleeping here in the living room, The Professor and Scott will join you when they are done with the repairs on KOS-MOS."

"That will be fine," Jr. said.

"Y-You mean I will be sharing a room with ch-I mean Shion," Allen blushed.

"Is that okay?" Jin asked.

"It's fine," Shion said as she grabbed Allen's arm and began to drag him towards the room. "Anyway, goodnight all."

"What about chaos?" Jr. asked after Shion and Allen left.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Jin reassured him. "You go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go inform The Professor and Scott of the situation."

"Ok," Jr. said as he walked over to one of the couches and began to make himself comfortable. He lay his head back on one of the pillows and slowly closed his eyes. His thoughts were filled with that of MOMO, he couldn't wait to see her. And in a week and a half, she'll arrive at the planet, and then he'll tell her how he felt about her. He couldn't wait. With that last thought he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

The _Shadow Universe _floated slowly through the space. They had come out of warp not too long ago, and they decided they should conserve as mush energy as possible, so they decided to fly the rest of the way there. In the master's personal room, he glanced around at the four figures in front of him. "Sciron!" he called. One of the cloaked figures walked up and stood in front of the master.

"Yes master?" the figure asked.

"I want you to port to Lost Jerusalem," the master said.

"Why?" Sciron asked in a confused tone.

"I want you too talk with Yeshua, see if he will join us," the master said.

"Why do we need Yeshua?" Sciron asked again.

"The crystal my friend, can harness the energy of Nephilim and Abel," the master began.

"Then what about the crystal that was supposed to store Yeshua's power?" Fist asked in his southern accent.

"That crystal is specially designed," the master said.

"What do you mean?" Speed asked.

"You'll find out when the time comes. But let's just say with it, we will truly hold the power of god," the master laughed. "Now, go Sciron," the master said. The bulky cloaked figure bowed slightly as he exited the room. He walked to where the ported was in the lower part of the ship and lifted his hands. A shadowy figure appeared beside him. He had dark skin, and markings all around his face. His teeth were extremely sharp, and he had blue eyes.

"Yes General Sciron?" the figure asked.

"We have a mission, and you are the best one of my soldiers," Sciron said.

"Understood," the figure simply said. Sciron lifted his hand again and a dark light shined on both Sciron and his soldier. They were then teleported to Lost Jerusalem. In about 3 minutes, they were standing on a hill in the middle of the night. Sciron looked around and took a deep breath.

"It smells pretty," Sciron said, his lips turning into a frown. "I hate pretty." He turned his eyes to the figure standing near him. "I want you to go find chaos, and use yours special trick to teleport him here."

"Why not drag him?" the figure asked.

"In case someone decides to follow, they won't be able to find where he was taken," Sciron explained.

"I understand," the figure bowed. "I'll bring him at once." Sciron watched as the figure disappeared into the night. He then turned and walked over to a tree. He plopped down in front of it, and stared at the stars that scattered across the sky.

"Well, I guess I wait," Sciron whispered into the empty night, his eyes never once leaving the sky.

-------------------------------------------------

As the others were falling asleep, chaos was making his way slowly back to the house. His mind kept wandering to KOS-MOS, and he didn't know what to say to her when she was finally rebuilt and recharged. She found the house can walked in slowly, her eyes catching Jr., The Professor, and Scott in the living room. The Professor obviously fell of the chair was snoozing in, and didn't wake up to get himself comfortable again. Jr. had his mouth open and his head slumped off of the couch. Scott was the only normal person sleeping. He concluded by seeing those three that Jin must have given Shion and Allen the guest room. chaos walked slowly through the room and headed towards his own room. As he reached for the handle to open the door, he stopped and his eyes trailed to the hallway that lead to where KOS-MOS was. He then thought that this might be the best time to talk to her, even though she wouldn't hear him.

chaos turned and walked slowly down the hallway. He decided that they wouldn't hear him after he entered the room, so he stopped creeping around. He walked into the room and turned on the lights. He then walked over to the area where KOS-MOS lay, pulling up a chair for himself. He sat comfortably down and reached over to stroke the android's blue hair. "You are so pretty," he whispered. "I wish so much that you could love me." His hand went down and cupped her cheek, tears began to fall slowly as he looked at her sleeping form. "You're just like an angel," he whispered again. "Wouldn't it be great if we could be like everyone else. We can take walks, live together, hold and kiss each other, and just spend as much time as we can together. Now, wouldn't that be great." A small smile tugged at his lips as he bent down, his face over hers. "I just want to say that..I love you," he whispered the last part. He bent down and kissed her forehead slightly, his face then moved down and he gave her a small peck on the lips. "Wish you were awake so I can actually kiss you." He got up and made his way to the door. His eyes drifted to the androied behind him. "I'll tell you again eventually, I hope you feel the same way." He turned his attention to the door, his eye catching a shadow walking towards him. "What in the world!" The shadow walked towards him, and then disappeared. chaos's eyes looked all around him, he didn't know where this thing could attack from. His body the felt weird, and he wondered why. He glanced down to see his body slowly vanishing. "What!" he shouted.

"Don't worry my sweet little chaos, we are just going someplace so we can talk," the shadowy figure said as it appeared in front of chaos.

"What do you want?!" chaos snapped.

"My master just wants to talk to you," the figure said in a soft tone. chaos looked back down at his body to see that it was about to be completely gone. KOS-MOS opened her eyes slowly, since she was done recharging. She got up slowly from her position and looked around, her eyes falling on chaos.

"chaos...?" KOS-MOS whispered. A feeling rose up in her, and as quickly as it came it was gone. She wondered what it was, her sensors trying to pick up the emotion. She realized that she could now feel all kinds of emotions, and she wondered why. She would have to ask Shion. Her eyes continued to stare at chaos, the feeling coming and going. She then noticed that his body was vanishing, her eyes widened when she saw a shadow figure in front of chaos, his hand pressed against the silver haired mans chest. chaos turned slightly his eyes catching the site of KOS-MOS.

"KOS-MOS," chaos whispered. His body was now almost completely gone. He turned to see the grin on the figures face, and then he turned back to gaze at KOS-MOS, his beautiful angel. Before he was completely gone, the last thing he heard shocked him, and made his feelings for KOS-MOS grow since she cared about him.

"chaos!" was the very sentence KOS-MOS shouted as he finally disappeared into darkness, the shadowy figure right behind him. Her eyes fell, and she wondered why she even yelled like that. But one thing was for sure, she had to find chaos so that she could find out. Her eyes became hard as she got out of her sleeping area and made her way out the door. She had to find the others and wake them up. They had to find chaos no matter what.

* * *

A/N: There was the chapter, and like I told you it was good right. In the next one, chaos confronts Sciron, and the others try to find them. Will they discover the secrete behind this mysterious plot? And can they survive the Sciron? Find out in the next chapter. And now for a little game. For the rest of the chapters I want you to try and guess who you think Blue Testament and Black Testament are. I'm going to give hints out anytime the character comes into the story again. I'll tell you if you're right or wrong, and if you're one of the people to guess it before the next chapter comes up anytime, I'll let you create a character for the sequal, yes there is a sequal. There can only be one review for each chapter from anyone person. I don't want to see the same person guess until they get it right. Okay, now the rules are out of the way. And I'll tell you that the identities for the Blue Testament will be revealed at the very end of this story, and Black Testament will be revealed in the sequal, so you got all the time to guess. The only hint will be that the two characters are from XSI, XSII, and XSIII. So get to thinking and review. I want a lot of reviews please. All right, till next chapter. Bye for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The only new character to the story is D-AM. I don't own the other Xenosaga characters.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm still waiting on reviews for the last chapter, so please, if you're reading this then please review. I really would like to know what you think. So, please review. Now, read on and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

KOS-MOS walked slowly into the living room, her eyes turning instantly to Jr. "Wake up, emergency situation!" she shouted. Jr. woke with a start and fell off of the couch. His eyes turned to see KOS-MOS standing in front of him, her eyes lowered to meet his, and what looked like confusion etched in his face.

"KOS-MOS," Jr. whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"chaos has been captured by enemy units," KOS-MOS said in her monotone voice. Although, it did sound like there was some emotion in the tone of voice.

_She seems more human_ Jr. told himself as he got up and dusted himself off. Then the statement that KOS-MOS made hit him. "chaos has been captured!" he yelled.

"Yes," was all KOS-MOS said. They heard a noise and turned to the side to see The Professor and Scott get off the floor.

"What's all the comotion?" The Professor asked as he got the sleep out of his eyes.

"No time," Jr. hurriedly said as he ran to the back bedrooms and knock on the first door. Allen was the one that answered it.

"What is it Jr.?" Allen asked with a yawn.

"We have to get moving quick, get Shion up, and then get dressed. Meet me outside the house," Jr. hurriedly replied to the question.

"Is something the matter?" Allen questioned.

"No time to explain, I'll tell you on the way," Jr. said as he ran over to the next bedroom. He knocked quickly and waited for the door to open. When it did, Jr. was staring at Jin with nothing but his boxers.

"What's the problem?" Jin inquired.

"We need to leave immediately. Grab your gear and get some damn clothes on, that is the ugliest site I've ever seen," Jr. groaned.

"Watch it shrimp," Jin growled.

"Whatever, just get yourself ready and meet me outside," Jr. said as he turned and ran towards the door.

"I wonder what's up," Jin groaned. But nonetheless, he did what he was told, and just hoped Jr. would explain things when he got out there. Jr. ran into the living room and grabbed his two guns that were on a table, and quickly hoisted them.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked as he saw Jr. pocket his guns.

"Don't worry about it, you two just stay here. And try not to ruin this house," Jr. warned.

"What would we do?" The Professor inquired.

"Nothing," Jr. sighed. He then quickly turned and ran out the door to see KOS-MOS leaning against the house. "You sure are acting different."

"Yes, I've noticed it too. I'll have to have Shion run a diagnostic test when we get back," KOS-MOS said simply. A feeling of sadness and desperation rose in the pit of her mechanical body. _What is it?_ she asked herself. She thought for a while till she heard a sound and turned to see Allen, Shion, and Jin exit the building.

"KOS-MOS!" they screamed in relief as they ran over and each gave her a hug. KOS-MOS smiled slightly, Jr. caught it and began to wonder what it was. She was definintely acting more human. But how?

"Where is chaos?" Allen finally asked as he let go of KOS-MOS.

"That is the whole reason we are out here," Jr. said. "KOS-MOS said she saw chaos get captured by someone."

"Affirmative," KOS-MOS said. "I watched as he disappeared in front of my eyes."

"How would you know that he was captured?" Shion asked.

"He was for some unknown reason in my chamber, and I heard him talking, I didn't understand it though," KOS-MOS admitted. "But the fact is, I saw him get captured."

"Makes sense," Jin nodded.

"Ya, we better go find him fast," Allen said.

"My sensors show me that he is still on this planet," KOS-MOS reported.

"But, where to go?" Allen asked herself.

_I wonder what chaos told KOS-MOS_ Shion wondered.

"I know where he might have been taken," Jin said.

"Where?" the others asked almost simultaneously.

"The Dark Plains," Jin said. "It is the only place that isn't governed by Nephilim, Abel, and chaos. So, if you are there, those three can't even see you. So in turn, the planet won't be able to tell you there."

"Someone would then take a person there if they wanted to talk without the chance of being overheard," Allen mused.

"Correct," Jin said.

"Then, what are we waiting for," Jr. piped in. "Let's go rescue our friend!"

"Right!" the others screamed, except for KOS-MOS that was. She was still thinking about chaos, and she didn't know why. She really hoped that Shion would be able to tell her what was wrong.

"Ok, follow me," Jin told the group. He turned around and began to run in the direction where dark clouds were forming. The othes quickly followed, intently hoping to save chaos. Everyone's thoughts were mostly filled with chaos. Except for KOS-MOS, hers were filled with something else. She ignored it though and just kept running, she was going to find her comrade, and that was that.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Ziggy!" MOMO called out. A few seconds later, she could make out the blonde hair of Ziggy as he walked into the _Durandel's_ dock area.

"I'm coming," Ziggy sighed as he walked up to the ship and quietly threw his material into the ships cargo area. He turned slightly when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Take care of MOMO for me," Juli said as she walked up to Ziggy.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Ziggy assured her.

"I know you will take care of her, and I hope you will be safe as well," Juli whispered.

"Don't worry," Ziggy said as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back safe and sound."

"Ewww," came a voice from the side. The two adults turned their heads to see MOMO with her eyes closed and her tongue out. "I did not want to see that."

"What's the matter, it wasn't anything big," Ziggy said. Juli smiled as she got on her tiptoes and gave Ziggy a real kiss on the lips. The cyborg's eyes widened as the sensation hit him.

"See, I was right," MOMO complained. "Come on now you two lovebirds, Ziggy and I have to leave." Juli backed down and stared at Ziggy, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Be careful you two," Juli said. Ziggy nodded as he walked into the ship, MOMO right behind him. He sat down in the pilot's chair, glancing to the side to see MOMO take her own seat.

"Ready?" Ziggy asked the girl.

"Of course, I get to see Jr. remember," MOMO said cheerily. Ziggy chuckled, which was unusual for him. He just hoped that Jr. would treat MOMO good. He turned back to his controls and began to flip switches.

"This is the cargo ship _Horizon_," Ziggy said over the communication unit. "Requesting permission to take off."

"Permission grantated," a voice said from the other end of the line. "Take off at this time."

"Thank you," Ziggy said. He lifted up the cargo ship that Juli gave them and pressed the throttle down, making the ship fly out of the dock of the _Durandel_, and out into space. "Here we go," he whispered to MOMO. He pressed a simple button, and the ship warped towards the coordinates that Jr. had given them. They would be there before dinner time, and he couldn't wait to see them again, this was going to be a great reunion he thought.

-------------------------------------------------

"How are things going?" the dark voice of the master asked. He gazed out the window of the chamber he was in, behind him stood the cloaked figure of Grieve.

"Everything is fine," Grieve replied in a low voice.

"Any word from Sciron?" the master asked again, his red eyes glancing backwards for a few seconds.

"Not of yet," Grieve answered. "But, I'm sure he's fine."

"You may be right, but in any case, contact Black Testament," the master commanded.

"Yes master," Grieve bowed. He lifted up his right arm, and pulled back a sleeve to reveal a grey gauntlet. On the gauntlet was four different stones. The colors were red, blue, black, and white. He tapped the black stone, and in an instant Black Testament stood before him.

"How may I serve," Black Testament said softly.

"I want you to head to Lost Jerusalem in your special E.S.," the master said, his entire body turning to face Black Testament fully. "I want you to watch Sciron, and if by any chance he needs a quick evac..."

"Say no more," Black Testament interrupted with a bow. "I'll watch him." The master simply nodded as he watched Black Testament disappear from the room. The master's eyes then glanced up to the doorway when he heard about five footsteps approach. In the room came several clad officers.

"What do you want?" the master asked with a calm voice.

"We don't think that this plan of yours will benefit us," one of the soldiers said.

"Ya, this is for your selfish desires," another spoke up.

"The others might not believe us, but we will take you down, and take over this ship," the leader of the five soldiers said. The master lowered his head, a frown set on his face.

"Is that what you think," the master spoke slowly. "You think that this journey to the realm of god is a rest of time!" The master's head shot up, his eyes darker and blood red. "I won't stand for that talk!" The master made to move towards them, but Grieve held up his hands.

"Please master, let me," Grieve spoke calmly.

"Haha, you're so weak that you send one of your worthless cronies to fight us," one of the soldiers in the back laughed. The others slowly joined him. "This will be easier than we thought." Grieve's eyes turned dark and deadly as he cocked his head back to glare at them. A small smile on his lips. He then suddenly disappeared. The group of soldiers turned their heads to glance at the area.

"Where is he!" the leader shouted. The master simply smiled as he watched the desperate humans. They all heard a gasp and turned to see the soldier that started the little joke about the master. He was now lying dead in a pool of blood. Their eyes turned up to see Grieve, a sword held in each hand. The sword in his right hand was a gold color, and the sword in his left was black, with silver lining running down the edge. His gauntlets were also glowing brightly. He glanced behind him, his face completely covered but his dark red eyes.

"You fools think you can take me, you're weaker than the master," Grieve spoke slowly. He put his swords to his side as he turned back to face the group. "I personally don't tolerate rebellion. Now you die!" He lifted one sword, his gauntlet shining brightly still. He then took it back and slashed it forward, striking through one of the soldiers. He then lifted up the other and slashed it downwards, a white light shot out and completely dissolved another soldier. He then took both back and ran at full speed. He slashed his black sword through another soldier. He then turned on his heel, and slashed the golden sword straight through the leader of the small rebellion. The swords then disappeared into his gauntlets. His eyes turned back to the master. "That was pathetic."

"I would expect nothing less from you," the master spoke. "Now, leave me I got some things to finish up." Grieve nodded as he turned and left the room. The master smiled as he turned his red eyes back at the stars. "I won't let my journey be stopped by some weak humans. My time in the heavens will not be stopped." He laughed silently to himself. He then turned to his chair and sat down. He had a lot of stuff to finish, and he couldn't fall behind now. He waved his hands, and a table emerged before him. Many devices were everywhere. He bent over the table, and silently began to read and work on the data. The time for their ultimate plan began soon. He just hoped that Sciron would convince Yeshua. Only time would tell.

-------------------------------------------------

chaos opened his eyes slowly and then glanced around the area. It was a dark and gloomy place, hardly any trees were on this piece of land. He then realized that he was in the Dark Plains. He heard a sound from his left and turned quickly to see a man leaning up against a lone tree. "Who are you!" chaos shouted at the man.

"Come now Yeshua, is that anyway to treat a guest to this planet," the man chuckled. He pushed himself off of the tree and walked slowly towards chaos. He turned his eyes a little to see a robed figure appear beside the man.

"You," chaos growled. The robed figure smiled at the young man in front of him.

"Now, I thought you were supposed to be nice," the figure chuckled.

"I'm not nice to those who kidnap me," chaos told the figure.

"Too bad," the figure sighed.

"Now Yeshua, I got a proposition for you," the other robed figure began.

"What kind of proposition?" chaos asked.

"I want you to join the Council of Dark Lords," the man replied.

"Council of...Dark Lords?" chaos asked in a confused voice.

"We are a group of five people lead by the master," the man answered. "And, we are on a journey to the realm of god."

"Like I would help you," chaos growled when he heard their plan.

"What's wrong Yeshua," the man said in mock sadness. "If you don't join, and help us with our journey. Your precious little friends will be killed. And also, that love of yours will be turned to scrap."

"I won't let you hurt KOS-MOS or any of my friends," chaos snapped in an angry voice.

"Well, if you join us, we won't hurt her," the man said in a serious tone. chaos's eyes shifted to the ground and he began to think about it. "Come on Yeshua, what is your answer?" chaos gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. What should he do, he didn't know. He should fight to protect KOS-MOS and his friends. Yes, he had to fight this guy, and stop him from hurting his friends.

"chaos!" a group of voices screamed from the right of chaos. The silver-haired man turned to see his friends running towards him. And KOS-MOS was in the lead.

"Damn," the man growled. He cocked his head to the side. "Take care of them."

"Understood," the robed figure from before nodded. He then disappeared into darkness. The man then turned back to chaos, his eyes hard.

"Now, tell me your answer," the man growled in annoyance at how long the man was taking.

"Never!" chaos shouted.

"Fine you stupid bastard, I'll just have to force you even harder," the man sighed as he walked forward, his eyes glaring at chaos with much hate. The man then lifted up his left hand and placed it on chaos's head. "Now, open yourself to my power!" chaos's eyes widened and then went dull, his face slacking as a dark wave of energy spread over his body. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't like it. He tried to fight it, but to no avail. _Is this the end_ was his last thought as his mind began to shut down.

-------------------------------------------------

The group stopped as the robed figure that captured chaos appeared before them. "Sorry losers, but General Sciron or should I say Lord Sciron, doesn't want any distractions," the figure told the group.

"Well tell your damn lord that we don't care," Jr. growled. He pulled out his two guns and pointed them at the man.

"Fine, We'll do this the hard way," the figure sighed. He removed two daggers from his side pockets and pumped some dark energy into them. Now the group were facing two deadly energy blades. "Now, come at me!" Jr. obliged first as he fired a few shots at the figure, who simple did a front flip to land beside Jr. The figure turned on his heel and smashed his left foot into Jr.'s skull, sending him flying onto the ground. He then moved his blades to catch the two blades of Jin and KOS-MOS. He simply pushed the blades up and then sent two separate kicks into their abdomen. The figure then jumped into the air to dodge a slash from Shion's weapon. Allen then pulled out the machine gun he was carrying and fired a few rounds at the figure.

The figure reflected them with his energy, and then landed on the ground, a smile gracing his lips as he watched the worthless humans in front of him. "Too easy," he laughed as he charged back into the battle. KOS-MOS jumped forward and slammed her foot into the ground, which the figure barley dodged. "Damn, she's strong." He felt pain in his back and turned to see Jin with his arm stretched out. The figure's eyes then cocked to the side to stare at the sword in his back, blood dripping slowly onto the floor. "You bastards!" he screamed with all his anger.

"You're not as tough as we thought," came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Shion, Allen, Jr., and KOS-MOS, all with their weapons pointed at the figure.

"Damn," the figure sighed. KOS-MOS fired her cannon, while Allen and Jr. fired their guns. And then Shion launched her weapon, each attack piercing the enemy. The figure fell to his knees, sweat pouring down his face. "How can I lose."

"Guess we are getting stronger," Allen said, striking the tough guy pose.

"I hate you all, I hope you burn in hell, and that U-DO won't save you!" the figure breathed as he fell face first into the ground, and then dissolved into ash. The group sighed as they turned back to where chaos was and ran towards him. They could see a man with his hand on chaos's head, and the silver-haired man in question had his eyes dark and gloomy.

"What's happening?" Shion asked worriedly.

"Sensors pick up abnormal readings coming from chaos, can't pinpoint source however," KOS-MOS reported.

"chaos!" Jin shouted. "Can you hear me." There was no answer, but the black robed man did turn to face them.

"It's too late, soon Yeshua will be on our side," the man laughed.

"Damn you," Jr. growled. "Stop this now!"

"As if," the man laughed, his dark eyes turning back to chaos. "I will not have the journey to the realm of god be stopped. And if you try to interfere, then I'll kill Yeshua." The others watched helplessly as dark energy continued to leak into chaos. If they had to battle him, they all knew that they would lose. No one could fight against chaos, they just hoped somehow that chaos could fight the dark energy, they just hoped.

-------------------------------------------------

"Yeshua," came a soft voice. chaos opened his eyes slowly and gazed lazily around the area. He was in a dark void, and he could see many beings flying around. And being tortured.

"Where am I?" chaos breathed.

"You are in a realm of eternal darkness," a voice replied.

"Who are you?" chaos asked.

"I am the spirit of this realm, and brother to the one you call U-DO, or in other words, god," the voice continued. "My name is D-AM, the dark ruler of all things dark. Also known as Hades in some languages."

"Why am I here? I'm not evil," chaos asked.

"You're right, but, you are being turned that way by a man named Sciron," D-AM said.

"Why is he doing this?" chaos asked again.

"The master of the Council of Dark Lords, want's to use your power to reach the realm of god, and they will do anything to achieve that goal," D-AM replied.

"I've got to stop him," chaos breathed.

"I understand," D-AM said. "I'll lend you power to take him down. But remember, you will still have part of the evil in you. But, when I have something to do in that realm, you'll also be my helper. Am I clear?"

"Yes," chaos said.

"Good, now go protect those people you call friends," D-AM said. "I'll speak to you later." chaos slowly closed his eyes as he felt his power and energy increase. It was time to make Sciron suffer. He just hoped that his friends were okay, more importantly, he hoped that KOS-MOS was okay. His world then began to spin around, he was exiting the realm of darkness, and entering the realm of the living again. He was prepared to fight and save the place he called home.

-------------------------------------------------

Sciron laughed to himself as he continued to press his hand into chaos's head. "Soon we'll be able to reach the realm of god." Everyone watched in horror as the dark energy began to increase its flow.

"chaos!" the others screamed, except for KOS-MOS of course. They were helpless to do anything and they knew it. Their eyes then widened as they saw chaos place a firm hold on Sciron's left arm.

"W-What are you doing?" Sciron breathed nervously. chaos lifted his head, his eyes back to their usual color.

"I'm taking you down," was all chaos breathed as his glove began to glow. He then pounded his left fist into Sciron's arm, making the man scream in pain as his arm was ripped off his body.

"Damn you," Sciron cried as he fell onto the ground, his right hand held tightly where his left arm used to be, it was now completely gone.

"It's over," chaos said as he walked slowly forward.

"Get away!" Sciron cried. A black robed figure appeared beside Sciron and lifted him up. His face turning slightly to the group before him.

"Black Testament!" Shion shouted. "But, how?"

"I'm not the Black Testament you knew, but soon enough, I'll reveal my self to you," was all the man said as he jumped into the air and landed on his E.S. "Oh, and say hello to my E.S., E.S. Shadow Lord." The others looked in horror at the deadly looking E.S. It was tall and had spikes coming out of its shoulders. It wore a long cape, and held a scythe in its right hand. It's head piece was scratched and broken, which made it look horrifying. Black Testament turned slowly around and placed Sciron into the cockpit. "Wait right here, I'll deal with this bastards quick." Sciron nodded as he watched Black Testament jump down onto the ground, a scythe held in his hands.

"You want to fight us," Jr. laughed. "I bet we can beat you just as easily as we beat the last Black Testament."

"Just try it," Black Testament snarled. He swung his scythe around before charging towards the group. Each got into a fighting stance, their weapons ready. And waited for Black Testament to begin the battle. They just hoped that they could back up Jr.'s words.

_This guy is stronger than anything we've fought before_ chaos thought to himself. _I just hope we can win_. When Black Testament was in range, he pulled his scythe back and swung it out, connecting with Jin's blade. The fight had begun.

* * *

A/N: That was the exciting chapter 3, 4 counting the prologue. In the next chapter, the battle between Black Testament begins. MOMO and Ziggy arrive, and the group learns to pilot the new E.S.'s, and a little talk with D-AM. I hope you guys will be ready for the next chapter. I still would like people to guess who they think Blue Testament and Black Testament's identities are. You don't have to, but I won't you to burn your brains, lol. Well, take care, and get ready for my next upload. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the characters Bran, Jikin, Damian, and the new E.S. names. The other characters don't belong to me.

A/N: Here is the next chapter in this epic story. I hope it's more exciting than the last. And this chapter adds some new enemies to the mix, I wonder how the others will fare. Well, only one way to find out, read on.

* * *

Chapter 4

Black Testament did a back flip to dodge a strike from Jin's blade. Black Testament then turned on his heels, connecting his heel with Jin's skull. The sword user fell to the ground hard, blood dripping off his chin. "Get away from my brother!" Shion shouted at Black Testament. She ran forward, her weapon ready to unleash a furious attack. She swung the attack at Black Testament, who lifted up his left hand and created a barrier, which blocked the attack. Black Testament then kicked her square in the abdomen, sending her smashing into a tree.

"Damn you!" Jr. screamed. He aimed his two pistols and fired rapidly at the enemy, who dodged it with ease.

"Is that it," Black Testament taunted. Allen lifted up his machine gun and aided Jr. in the battle. Black Testament simply laughed, as he threw his scythe into the air. He then jumped up and grabbed it, both began to rotate in circles. "Dark Circle!" A wave of energy shot out in a circular motion knocking Jin, Allen, Shion, and Jr. back a great distance.

"Stop it!" chaos screamed. He ran forward, KOS-MOS at his side. A blade emerged out of KOS-MOS's right hand as she jumped at Black Testament, clashing her blade with his. Black Testament grinned behind his mask as he stared at the android.

"Come on, I thought Mary could do better than that," Black Testament taunted.

"Sorry, but the enemy unit is about to be terminated," KOS-MOS commented in her monotone voice. Black Testament turned his head to the side to see chaos appear behind him, his fist drawn back.

"Damn! Yeshua!" Black Testament bellowed as the fist connected with his face, sending the man flying into a tree, shattering the trunk in the process. chaos landed, his eyes darting to where Black Testament landed, his mask laying on the ground.

"Enemy unit seems to be knocked out," KOS-MOS reported. chaos nodded as he walked towards the robed man, a sword landed in front of him though, making him take a step backwards. "Sensors pick up a single enemy unit."

"Who's there!?" chaos shouted into the air. A second later revealed a blue robed person. "Blue Testament?"

"So, you know me," Blue Testament chuckled.

"Wish I didn't," chaos grumbled.

"Come on Yeshua, be nice," Blue Testament laughed. He turned on his heel and walked slowly towards Black Testament. He bent down slightly to lift up the mask before actually picking up the black robed man.

"Tell me who are you?" chaos asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Blue Testament said. He jumped into the cockpit of the E.S. Shadow Lord, placing Black Testament in the back along with Sciron. He then lifted up his hand. "Transfer E.S.!" After his E.S. returned he turned to gaze at chaos and KOS-MOS. "And here is a little parting present for you." He raised up his hand and shot a sea of ice at chaos and KOS-MOS. Seeing the danger, chaos jumped in front of KOS-MOS and lifted up his hands. A barrier of light appeared and blocked the attack, creating a smoke screen in the process. After the smoke and the barrier both died down, chaos looked for the E.S. Shadow Lord, but it was already gone.

"All sensors show that the enemy units are no longer on this planet," KOS-MOS commented. "Too bad."

"Yeah," chaos whispered. He turned to see his other friends head towards them.

"How do you guys do it?" Jr. asked. "I mean, we get knocked around like damn rag dolls, and you two manage to knock that new testament out."

"I...don't...know," chaos managed as he collapsed onto the ground.

"chaos!" the group yelled in unison as they ran to check on their friend. KOS-MOS watched silently. A pang pressing into her robotic chest. Was she feeling sadness, she didn't know, she really hoped Shion would help.

"We need to get him to a hospital or something," Shion broke into her thoughts.

"Good idea," Allen agreed.

"Is there even a hospital on this planet?" Jr. asked.

"There is a medical facility, I'll lead the way," Jin said. The others nodded as KOS-MOS walked forward and lifted up chaos. He lay limp in her arms as she headed after Jin. The others right behind them. KOS-MOS's crimson eyes glanced down, and gazed at chaos's chest as it rose and fell. Suddenly the pang in her chest returned, and she could feel her systems heat up as she stared at chaos's face. What was this, she had to find out now, she would ask as soon as she got to the hospital. Allen and Shion should know. She just had to wait until all this mess was taken care of.

-------------------------------------------------

A beep sounded from a console, which prompted the man sitting at the console to turn his attention to the device. "This is Commander Damian," the man said. He was a tall man with short blonde hair. He had a scar down his left cheek, and was wearing a normal uniform of the Federation. His eyes were a mix of blue and green.

"Is everything going according to plan?" the voice asked.

"Yes it is Admiral Jikin," Damian replied. "All systems are up and running. We are ready to begin the test anytime."

"Good, then you may start the test instantly. Get the weapon in position now, and don't fire until I give the signal," Jikin instructed.

"Understood Admiral, Proton Cannon X-456 MWD is almost in position," Damian said.

"Contact me when it is in position completely, and the firing sequence is ready," Jikin commanded.

"Understood sir!" Damian said. As the voice cut off from the console he turned his eyes to see those that worked on the weapon. "All right everyone, get this ship in position."

"Proton Cannon X-456 MWD moving into position!" a voice called out. "Will be in firing range in less than 30 seconds!"

"Taking all safeties off of the weapon now!" another voice called out. Damian turned his head slightly to see the young woman typing feverishly at the console. "The magnetic locks are disengaged. The Geocrystal is functioning at 100, all systems are green!"

"Proton Cannon X-456 MWD in firing position!" the voice from earlier called.

"All ships are out of firing range!" a new voice added to the commotion.

"Good, are we ready to fire?" Damian asked his crew.

"Yes sir! Everything is prepared to fire at the signal!" a female voice saluted. Damian nodded to himself as he pressed a button, and in a few seconds Admiral Jikin was on the line.

"We are ready to fire," Damian reported.

"Very good," Jikin said. "Fire in exactly 20 seconds."

"Understood," Damian said. He turned to the fire control personnel. "Prepare to fire in 20 seconds."

"Understood sir, everything is ready, starting the clock now," the female voice said. Damian nodded as he turned to facing out the window of the weapon they were in. He placed his elbows on the table, and his head on top of his hands.

"Firing time set," Damian told Jikin.

"Good," Jikin said in a happy tone. The signal then cut off, and Damian was left with the sound of the female crew person counting off.

"10...9...8," was where she was at the moment. Damian sighed to himself, he couldn't wait to see the weapon in action.

-------------------------------------------------

Jikin cut off the signal, and then turned instantly to staring out the window of his flagship, the _Avenger_. After months and months of research and development, and of himself getting promoted so he could take control of the weapon. They were finally finished, and it was time to see the power of their work. "The weapons systems are starting up!" a voice from one of the soldiers on the bridge informed.

"Finally, it's time to see our hard work in action," Jikin grinned. The weapon began to glow with a blue light, and it slowly turned so that it could face the target completely.

"The weapon is emitting a power level of 150, and it's rising!" one of the soldiers shrieked.

"What power," Jikin grinned. "Soon, that entire race of stinking people will be nothing but dust. Nothing can stop me now!" He began to laugh to himself, the crew of the bridge turning to see what was so funny.

"Umm...sir?" a female soldier asked.

"It's nothing," Jikin breathed. "Prepare to gather some data."

"Sir!" the female soldier saluted. She turned to her controls and began to activate the consoles, her eyes ocassionaly looking up to stare at the weapon as it began to fire it's beam at the target. "The weapon has reached an energy level of 200!"

"Excellent," Jikin smirked. A second later the beam fired out and completely obliterated the target, and a few asteroids as well. There was nothing left of anything that it touched, the soldiers on the bridge looked at what happened with wide eyes. Jikin on the other hand, was laughing to himself.

_It's finally ready, and soon, that disgusting race of people will be turned into space dust. I can't wait for the battle that would soon begin, _Jikin thought to himself. He lend back in his chair and glanced at the ceiling, his thoughts held up on the past. And what the race of people, calling themselves the Sharaks, had done. He remembered it clearly. And it was only a few months ago, as soon as the Gnosis crisis was finally delt with.

_Flashback_

_The alarms all rang at the Federation base that was set up on the planet, Midor. Jikin opened up his eyes slowly and looked around the room. "What's happening," he groaned to himself. He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed, and then turned to the door and walked out. He could see many people running about._

_"Get to the A.M.W.S.," a voice spoke over the speaker. "Take them out and stop the enemy who has all ready landed. Get the people to safety immediately." Jikin grunted and ran towards the hanger._

_"Don't worry mom, I'm on my way," Jikin whispered to himself. He wondered how his dad was doing. He was stationed near the planet and probably locked in battle with the attackers space vessels. He arrived at the hanger and ran to his A.M.W.S. unit and prepared to launch. "This is Jikin, launching now!"_

_"Understood Commander, launch immediately," the communications officer informed. Jikin simply nodded as he moved his unit out of the hangar. He looked around and saw black A.M.W.S. units everywhere, and destroying building after building. Jikin pulled out the blade of his unit and charged towards the enemy, a rifle in his other hand. He fired two shots, before turning to another one and slashing it with his blade. He then thrusted to the side to dodge an attack from another A.M.W.S. unit. He moved his unit around and planted a kick in the enemy, sending it flying. Jikin's eyes scanned the people looking up at him gratefully. "Get out of here, head to the base!" The citizens of the planet nodded and made their way to the base. Jikin turned slightly and saw a vehicle heading towards the base. He caught a glimpse of his mother and headed over to provide protection. The people turned to look at him with fearful eyes. "Don't worry, I'm here offering support, we must get to the base." The driver nodded and pressed the peddle and sped off at full throttle, Jikin right behind him. His mom turned to him and smiled. He could even make out what his mom was saying. "Thank you" was what she was saying, and he was just glad to be able to help her. He really loved his mom. He smiled to himself, his mom was going to be all right, and he was happy. A sound escaped his thoughts and his eyes looked around, but a second too late he saw a flash of light. The light hit the vehicle, detonating it on impact. Jikin looked on at horror, the blast was moving too fast to even block. "Mother!" he screamed. "MOTHER!" Tears entered his eyes as he looked at the flames, his A.M.W.S., which was knocked back aways after the blast, lay still on the ground. Jikin then turned his attention to the side to see a huge black thing standing there. "You monster!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, was there someone important to you there?" the person asked with mock sadness. "I should have left them alive then." The man then laughed as he walked towards Jikin. "It's a shame killing with these things. There is never blood, and I really love blood."_

_"You bastard!" Jikin screamed. "I'll kill you." He took his rifle and aimed it at the robot, but a simple blast from the enemies rifle destroyed his. Jikin then pulled out his blade and charged forward. The enemy robot sidestepped slightly, dodging the attack completely. A blade then emerged from the robots arm and sliced off the A.M.W.S. units left arm. It then shifted a little, and sent a kick into the A.M.W.S. unit, knocking it to the ground._

_"Boring," the man said with a yawn. "I don't have time to play with you. You're no match for my E.S. Death Bringer." Jikin gritted his teeth as he watched the E.S. disappear into the dark._

_"Damnit," Jikin growled. His eyes turned around the planet, and he saw many bodies lying on the floor, and everything was burning. He then glanced to the sky, and wondered how his father was doing. He decided best to aid him now. He pushed his unit to full throttle and headed up towards the battle that was above him. When entering the space battle, his eyes turned to the side to see the same E.S. that killed his mother bored the biggest ship he has ever seen._

_"This is the space vessel, Shadow Universe," a voice broke across the communications devices._

_"The hell," Jikin muttered._

_"What is your purpose," a voice answered the call. Jikin could tell it was his father, and turned to locate the ship, which was an easy task. He quickly turned his unit and headed towards the ship to aid it._

_"We are the people known as the Sharaks, and we are here to bring retribution to the race of man," a knew voice entered the communications line. Jikin's eyes widened, it was the same guy who had killed his mother. "My name is Specter, and I'm the leader of the Sharaks. Our mission is to reach the realm of God, and you are in the way. We will not be stopped from achieving the power God has granted us. Prepare to be annihilated._

_"Specter, so that's his name," Jikin whispered. He turned to face the ship and saw it glowing with energy. "What the hell."_

_"Now, Die you wretched worms!" the man bellowed. A blast of light shot out and destroyed every ship that it touched. Jikin turned to his fathers ship and watched with horror, the blast hit the ship and destroyed it. In the process it sent a short-circuit through_

_the A.M.W.S. unit, and it headed back through space and away from the battlefield. A few seconds later he could see another light, and knew that the enemy had attacked the planet, and it destroyed everything._

_"N-No," Jikin whispered. "No! MOM! FATHER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. It was too late, after this first attack by the Sharaks, his parents died, and he was all alone. "I promise I will avenge you." He then lend back in his chair and gave a huge sigh as he floated through space, to god knows where. He was the only one who survived the battle. And at that moment, he wished he had died. It would get rid of the pain he was feeling. But alas, fate was not so kind to him. He closed his eyes slowly, and waited for any sign of a ship to pick him up. He had to begin his plans, immediately._

_End of Flashback_

Jikin heard the door slide open, and turned in his chair. A man with a sword strapped to his side, and a scar across his forehead stood in front of him. "Ah, welcome Bran," Jikin greeted.

"You called for me Admiral Jikin," Bran said with a slight bow.

"Yes, I've got an assignment for you," Jikin began. "I want you take the newly acquired E.S. Titan, and head to a planet known as Zuel. There is a Sharak base on that planet. I want you to eliminate them all. And that includes all the mother and children, no prisoners."

"May I ask why sir, that is a little cruel," Bran commented.

"Do you think they care, they hurt most of our innocent civilians," Jikin growled.

"But, if you look at it, it's Specter's fault, he is the one leading them after all," Bran said with reason.

"I don't care, destroy them at Zuel, and don't come back till you do," Jikin snapped. He quickly turned back around to face the bridge's window. Ignoring anymore arguments from Bran. The man sighed as he turned around and marched out of the room. Once the door closed, and he was a few feet away from the bridge, he punched the wall with his fist.

"Damn, why did I get brought into this. I only joined to kill Specter for what he did to my friends and homeland. Not the entire race," Bran muttered angrily. "Maybe, I will still get the chance to kill Specter, and once he dies, I will then kill Jikin, and save the Sharaks. He might be a fellow soldier, but, he is attempting to commit something that was forbidden by the beings like U-DO and God. I hope everything works out in the end." With that last thought he continued his long march through the ship, and towards his E.S. Titan, he also wondered if this thing will be enough to carry out his plans. He would just have to wait and see.

-------------------------------------------------

chaos opened his eyes slowly to find himself in the same area he was earlier. "D-AM," he whispered.

"chaos, the new threat is approaching," D-AM spoke softly. "You must be ready."

"What kind of threat?" chaos asked.

"A being that shouldn't exist, the one named Specter," D-AM said. chaos froze up slightly at that part, it couldn't be, could it. "I see you know him."

"I know the name, but it can't be the same person," chaos told D-AM.

"You would be surprised," D-AM said. "Things happen for a reason, and destiny sometimes can be cruel. It's fate that you must confront Specter. But, what will you do. Will you kill him, or, will you join him. What's your choice."

"What do you mean?" chaos asked, but it fell on deaf ears as he found out that D-AM had all ready gone. chaos felt his world spinning, and the words D-AM said still in his mind. What would he do, would he fight Specter, he didn't know. He heard voices coming into the area, and he could tell who they were. He closed his eyes, and waited for him to return back to the realm of consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------

chaos opened his eyes slowly to see Shion, Jr., and KOS-MOS in the room. He pushed himself up and the three occupants ran over to him quickly, making sure he was okay. "chaos, you doing better?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, how about you guys?" chaos asked the three.

"We're doing fine," Jr. replied.

"All systems are functional," KOS-MOS reported. chaos smiled at hearing KOS-MOS speak, he was really glad she was back. Though he wouldn't show it, yet.

"Where is Jin and Allen?" chaos asked.

"They are with Nephilim and Abel at the moment," Jr. informed the silver haired boy.

"Yeah, something about checking the rebuilt E.S.'s like Asher," Shion added.

"Oh, they are done, then maybe we should go see them," chaos said.

"That's a good idea. But, are you okay to be moving?" Jr. asked.

"I'm fine," chaos smiled.

"Systems show you have some signs of low health still," KOS-MOS informed.

"I said I'm fine," chaos muttered as he jumped out bed. 'Now, where did you guys put my clothes, I'm not walking around in a patients outfit." Shion chuckled at this.

"Okay, I'll get them now," Shion said, trying to hide her giggle, which was making chaos blush. Which he didn't like doing. She came back a moment later with his clothes and gloves. He took the items and went into the little bathroom and changed into his normal attire. He came out a moment later. "Okay, let's get going."

"Right," Jr. nodded. Together the three left the hospital room, and headed towards the new E.S.'s. chaos was in deep thought the entire trip. He still didn't know what to do about Spector, he just hoped whatever he decides will be the best. And the one thing he hoped most of all was that he wouldn't hurt KOS-MOS at all.

-------------------------------------------------

The cargo ship _Horizon_ entered the area of space around Lost Jerusalem. Ziggy stared out the window as he guided the cargo ship towards the planet. "We're almost there," he said, his eyes glancing to MOMO for a second.

"Finally, I get to see Jr.!" MOMO cried happily. Ziggy smiled a little bit at her comment.

"We have to get there first, so calm down MOMO," Ziggy spoke calmly.

"Yes daddy," MOMO said happily. Ziggy kind of choked at that, his eyes glancing at MOMO again.

"What did you call me?" Ziggy asked.

"Daddy," MOMO replied.

"Why?" Ziggy asked, his mind not fully comprenhending all this.

"Because you and mommy are in love, and that makes you daddy," MOMO answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know what to say," Ziggy whispered. But in truth he was a little happy inside. The ship suddenly rumbled and Ziggy braced himself so he didn't fall over.

"What was that?" MOMO questioned. Ziggy looked to the sensors to see many creatures approaching the ship.

"We got company," Ziggy growled.

"But, this ship has no weapons," MOMO cried.

"What! Damnit all!" Ziggy yelled in anger. He moved his right hand to a control and began to enter in a distress signal. "Let's just hope somebody can help us from that planet." Ziggy turned back to the pilot controls and began to dodge the attacks from the creatures. MOMO turned to stare at one of the monsters and got a good look at it. It didn't look a Gnosis, but it was like a giant snake. It had red rings around its eyes, and rocky scales. It's fangs looked to be 100 inches in length, and very sharp.

"What are they?" MOMO asked, she couldn't remember ever even hearing about these things.

"I don't know, but these things are really making me mad," Ziggy growled. He turned to MOMO sharply, "Hold on tight!" The ship then did a nosedive to dodge a swipe from another creatures claws, and the fangs of the snake ones. MOMO turned to Lost Jerusalem.

"Jr., please save us," MOMO whispered. The ship turned sharply to dodge another attack, they couldn't last much longer. The two occupants of the ship just hoped that someone would help them soon.

-------------------------------------------------

chaos, Shion, Jr., and KOS-MOS arrived at the launch pad and saw four E.S.'s standing in front of them. "Wow!" Shion exclaimed. "They look even better than before."

"It took us a while to rebuild them," Abel said. "But, it was worth it. These things will be able to protect the planet from invaders."

"Do we get to pilot them?" Jr. asked. "I really would like to pilot the Asher again."

"Yes, each E.S. has been decided for certain people," Nephilim said. "The E.S. Asher is designed to be piloted by Jr. and Jin."

"But, didn't chaos pilot it earlier with Jin?" Shion asked confused.

"Yes, but chaos couldn't help to bring out the full power of Asher, only Jr. and Jin together can," Nephilim informed.

"I see," Shion said.

"Ah man, so no slow chaos," Jr. pouted.

"Sorry, but he was selected to pilot the new E.S. that the planet produced," Abel added.

"So, who are the pilots for Dinah?" Shion asked.

"You and Allen are," Nephilim replied.

"That's great, isn't it Allen," Shion said in a happy voice.

"Yes, I get to be closer to you Shion," Allen grinned.

"Ziggy and MOMO, when they arrive of course, will pilot E.S. Zebulun," Abel said.

"So, it's like they are the only one's who don't change," Jr. commented.

"Yeah," Jin nodded. "But, don't worry, I'm sure we'll make a good team."

"You're right," Jr. smiled.

"Now, KOS-MOS and chaos will pilot the E.S. Ultima," Nephilim said. The group turned to see a different E.S. This one had a steel body, with a cannon in the center. It had two swords strapped to it's back, and two rifles on each of it's legs. On it's hands were sets of machine guns. And it had two wings that were in the shape of that of an angels.

"It looks cool," Allen commented.

"Yeah, a whole lot different than ours," Shion agreed.

"You guys can go test them now if you want," Abel said.

"That would be great," Shion said as she ran over to the Dinah.

"Nephilim!" a voice called from the entrance to the launch pad.

"What is it?" she asked as she turned to the boy.

"The guardians of the planet are out of control," the boy said.

"What do you mean?" chaos asked, joining Nephilim.

"They are being controlled by something. And are being forced to attack a ship belonging to that of Ziggy and MOMO," the boy said.

"What!" Jr. cried. "Who the hell are these guardians. I'm not going to let them hurt MOMO," Jr. growled.

"chaos, take the E.S. Ultima and destroy whatever is controlling them," Abel commanded.

"Right, KOS-MOS?" chaos asked, his eyes glancing at the blue hair android.

"Affirmative," KOS-MOS said with a nod.

"Wait, we are coming too," Shion said.

"Very well," chaos nodded. "Let's go." The others nodded as they entered their respective E.S.

"All right, you are all cleared to launch," Nephilim said. "Be careful." chaos nodded as he glanced down at KOS-MOS.

"All right, let's get going," chaos said. KOS-MOS nodded.

"All systems green. Weapons up and running. Launching E.S. Ultima," KOS-MOS reported. The E.S. got in a ready position before launching out of the area. chaos glanced to the side to see the other two E.S.s right behind them.

"All right guys, let's save our friends," chaos said.

"Right!" everyone, except KOS-MOS, yelled in unison. The E.S. Ultima took the lead, and lead the group towards space. His sensors all ready picking up on the source.

"I hope these E.S.s are as strong as we have been told," chaos whispered to himself. There was only one way to find out chaos knew, and that was to fight these guardians in space. He just hoped they would stop them, and he also hoped that Specter had nothing to do with this, he wasn't ready to face him yet.

-------------------------------------------------

E.S. Ultima took out one of it's rifles, and took aim. With a single shot it took out one of the creatures. "Nice shot," chaos commented.

"Thanks," KOS-MOS said. She moved the E.S. quickly to dodge another attack. She then pulled out one of it's blades and charged towards the creature that attacked it, destroying it easily. "This E.S. is different than the others, and it has more power energy. It can destroy the enemy units easily."

"I bet," chaos said with a nod. He turned to the side to see E.S. Asher dodge an attack, and then blast it with a rapid shot. It then flew forward and stabbed a creature with it's arm, destroying it easily. "Nice work Jr. and Jin," chaos said over the communications line.

"Thanks, these things are too easy, but we need to find what ever is controlling them," Jin commented.

"You're right," Shion's voice came over the device. "My sensors have picked up something abnormal, we'll go see what it is."

"Affirmative," KOS-MOS said. "Take care Shion."

"Right," Shion said. chaos saw the E.S. Dinah head towards an open space not too far away. Ultima shifted direction and headed towards the cargo ship that Ziggy and MOMO were a board. It pulled out its' other rifle, and fired two shots, taking down two of the attacking monsters. Asher came up beside Ultima and fired a repeated blast at one of the creatures that was attached to the hull of the cargo ship.

"Everything okay in there?" Jr. asked over the communications device.

"Everything is fine, thanks to you guys," Ziggy's monotone voice replied to the question.

"Thanks so much Jr.!" MOMO squealed. Which caused Jr.'s face to turn red.

"You okay Jr.?" Jin asked. "Why is your face red."

"N-Nothing," Jr. stammered. "We have to guide them to the planet."

"Agreed," Jin nodded. "chaos, do you think you and KOS-MOS can handle the rest until Shion and Allen are finished?"

"Yes," chaos replied. "Be careful on your way to the planet."

"Understood," Jin said.

"See you on the flip side," Jr. added. The Asher turned towards the planet and flew cover for the cargo ship. chaos watched them go before turning back to the creatures coming towards them.

"Ready?" chaos asked.

"Affirmative, destroying enemy units," KOS-MOS reported. She moved the E.S. down to dodge an attack. She then pulled out one of her blades and stabbed it up, destroying the monster. The wings expanded to give the E.S. some more speed. It dodged another creature with ease, firing two shots from its' rifles.

"I hope that Shion and Allen are okay," chaos said. He looked towards the location of E.S. Dinah, but it was hard to see anything.

"They will be fine, focus more on the enemy units," KOS-MOS advised.

"You're right KOS-MOS," chaos said. "Let's get them." Ultima sped towards another group of monsters, its' rifles blazing. When the energy levels dropped, it hoisted its' rifles and pulled out the two blades.

"Here we go," KOS-MOS reported. The E.S. Ultima charged the enemy creatures, and began to slice them in half. chaos activated the guns that were on the wings, and expanded them. He took control and the guns fried consecutive shots, destroying many of the creatures.

"Hurry up," chaos whispered. His eyes shifting to where Shion and Allen should be. He turned back to the battle and continued his onslaught. Trying his best to give the Dinah time to finish up what ever was controlling these things. They were running out of time, and fast.

* * *

A/N: That was the end of chapter 4. In the next one, Shion and Allen battle a new enemy. chaos has a talk with KOS-MOS at the beach. Helmer receives word of Jikin's plan. Can he stop it? And the Shadow Universe arrives, what troubles wait our heroes. Get ready for some new battles in the next chapter. Well, please review people, I need to know how I'm doing. Well, till the next upload, see you then.  



End file.
